


"Pygmalion"

by Wynefire



Category: The First Law - Joe Abercrombie
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, So complicated the tags exploded, Subtle references to A Little Hatred bc Pearl Dust vs Husk is cool, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author drunk too much coffee and wrote this at 3am, The author is too lazy to look up geography/timeline errors that they know exist, The author's writing sucks but they're too stupid to edit for clarity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynefire/pseuds/Wynefire
Summary: This is why Ganmark could never outmatch Collem West: Ganmark loves beauty, and beauty only. He is painfully aware of this.Or: Ganmark falls in love with a marble sculpture.这便是他争不过柯利姆·威斯特的地方：他爱美，他只爱美，甘马科对自己心知肚明。或：甘马科爱上一座大理石雕像。





	"Pygmalion"

**Author's Note:**

> 凌晨三点，神志不清，一字未改，什么鸟东西  
什么时候我写东西能清楚一点  
算了，就当圆一下我的四角白学大梦

皮格马利翁

或：爱人是梦

城池在本纳身后崩塌。  
你这屠夫。甘马科嘶道。围城前他三令五申不得烧杀，至少在他策马入城前不得烧杀，但连甘马科自己都听得出话间的虚伪。四分军法明文定好了将军兵士如何分赃，肉体与柴米与铜币在天秤之上本不应有差，甘马科本应静候他那一份战利品，但他偏要取那风雅大公的挂画。他要他的画，他镂空的蝴蝶翼状的珠宝，还要那回廊深处大理石塑成的少年情人的雕像。那是真品，是孤品，而甘马科素来嗜美如命。  
但本纳·慕卡多自有他的那一份美，所有在战事季节还能微笑的佩剑之人都能有的那一种美。今日本纳比他们相遇于贡多拉的夜晚致命数倍：他的少年情人背抵冲天火光徐徐伸出手来，如哑剧展览的慢动作，于是甘马科知晓他善妒的毒蛇碎裂了大理石塑成的情敌，并把它的尸体作这一年的皮甲。他在战场与情场总不必要地雀跃，纵使鲜血与功劳终会归于千剑团的蒙扎，而本纳战胜的不过是一件甘马科没能到手的艺术品。  
但没能到手的艺术品毁了亦不可惜——这是甘马科埋葬于千里之外的阿杜瓦的秘密。本纳无法战胜死者。本纳有死者的笑容。本纳不会知晓自己与一位牺牲的联合王国战争英雄何其相似。

事实上沙德·唐·格洛塔从未牺牲，他顽强一如阿杜瓦下城的蟑螂，近年更是臭名远扬，独甘马科嗜美如命，一口只说他的心上人已死，不愿将那瘸腿佝偻的审问长，与黄昏二小时前尚且眉目鲜活的年轻军官相连。这便是他争不过柯利姆·威斯特的地方，他心知肚明。他心知肚明，却要在黄昏终于降临时杀入无主的军帐，将汗湿的皮手套甩到那中尉的脸上。威斯特中尉却不愿与他拔剑决斗。他呆死地盯住甘马科，像是在哀求他扔来另一只手套。于是甘马科落荒而逃。  
威斯特中尉至少出言相劝，而在那宿命的黄昏来临之前，甘马科却是只由着对格洛塔上校飞扬跋扈的笑容的爱慕，而任那双唇开合，一字都未听见。  
他们共同的秘密情人横死而他们同为共犯。这一念想在甘马科落荒而逃的瞬间，成为了两人不宣而战的共识。

但要将柯利姆·威斯特称作他的共犯、将沙德·唐·格洛塔称作他们共同的秘密情人，这也彻头彻尾是甘马科的一厢情愿。上校与中尉令人恼怒地属于彼此，不知廉耻地属于彼此，甘马科不知为何被王军驱逐的到头来竟是自己而不是他们。不错，他们保密有方，但甘马科不信威斯特后来带他去的三流作家的工作室，能盛得下这两人可耻的，哈，友情。甘马科被威斯特推到那张墨迹斑斑的木桌上时甚至看见那死人留下的珍珠散。

威斯特的剑术低调、无趣而危险，而甘马科开始后悔他没有选择和威斯特同年参赛。天光失色的剑斗场上，他前情敌的反击无法激起一丁点掌声。颁奖形如葬礼，威斯特如军官遗孀般凝重，而同僚致意冰冷。  
格洛塔上校死后联合王国第一剑士的头衔仍然虚置。威斯特并不愿争。他也无法竞争，虽然在那个宿命的黄昏，他的剑刃能在甘马科眼前划过格洛塔上校汗湿的脖颈。多么恃宠而骄，仿佛当着王军第一骑兵团所有军官的面，仿佛当着情敌的面，将上校拉近亲吻；仿佛对两小时后爱人之死的预言。  
甘马科知道自己能赢下与威斯特的决斗，他知道他能赢下下一场剑斗大赛，事实上是从今往后任何一场剑斗大赛：他知道他能竞争联合王国第一剑士的宝座，只要那雕像的阴影不再笼罩，只要那雕像的阴影仍在笼罩。

本纳·慕卡多自称也会耍剑，甚至在把半月军饷花在一把开刃太薄手柄太重的细剑之后，有心与甘马科比试过三两招。另一位慕卡多将军叹弟弟这是自取其辱，一边找了个阴凉处闲闲地看。他们三人都知道本纳真意不在胜负，于是甘马科接连让招都不见本纳轻敌冒进。  
这剑会害死你，甘马科由着本纳把他引到阴影里，然后收剑开口，却是对着姐姐。  
是因为贵得离谱，叫千剑团破产？本纳用格洛塔上校的笑容笑。  
指不定何时就拔不出鞘，甘马科好心提点。  
让我们祈祷永远不会有需要本纳亲手拔剑的那天——姐姐的眼神这样说道。她从阴凉深处踱出来，把本纳从甘马科身边捞走。另一桩丑闻，在他身边具形成双。惟愿本纳若因拔不出那把剑而横死，甘马科别与蒙扎·慕卡多共同陷于同一人的鬼魂里，而在某个隐秘之处如情人般纠缠。多谢本纳，卡皮亚姿态优美的白色少年们，今年已是烧干净了。

他一语成谶，这比没能亲眼查验蒙扎的死更令他懊恼。迷信古典悲剧、嗜美如命的甘马科将军在塔林的秋风里反刍斯忒利俄斯。紧接着他发现自己正在想念威斯特。那时威斯特是第一骑兵团里除他以外唯一读兵书的人，而现时，这个位子属于死而复生、从地狱里向他掀起复仇的蒙扎。又一处该死的平行。若斯忒利俄斯不仅传授兵法，也传授处世与爱人——但美丽的大理石雕像们是从不读兵书的。那对他们太高妙，亦太粗浅。  
他猜想上校会在调情时，引用已转述了三手的斯忒利俄斯。上校定是无师自通，就像他对待除生命以外的一切技艺。他叫得出骑兵团所有人的全名和军衔，连那鼻上生疣的瘦厨子亦不落下。他制定战术刁钻如同求爱。他将钱包、笑容和心胡乱切开分给所有下属。美丽的大理石雕像总是游刃有余的，而兵书、粮草与皮手套都是它阴影中凡人的事情。甘马科当年比现在更食古不化，便被分去对接最无趣的粮草，和胖乎乎的军需官吹胡子瞪眼睛（题外话：谁能想到，塞勒姆·鲁斯才会是笑到最后的那个情敌？）。他每周亲自向上校汇报分管事务，在会议上通常第七位发言，其他时间要找上校十有八九得向威斯特中尉预约，大抵如此了。他是“那个不会出错但也没什么劲的家伙”。他甚至不会自告奋勇当上校练剑的陪衬。  
后来事实也证明甘马科在第一剑客的位置上呆得并不稳固。他带上那顶从大理石雕像头上偷来的桂冠后不到三月，便有匿名英雄举报他的桃色新闻，于是他便卷了兵书和剑漂洋过海来到斯提亚，在播种的收割的烧焦的麦子间靠刀剑讨生活，直到在烧着南部香料的贡多拉上与本纳相遇。

他是格洛塔上校拙劣的复制品的话，那么本纳更是。命运女神啊，首先他头发的颜色就不对。糟糕的剑技，见底的勇气，本纳·慕卡多的傲慢分明毫无资本。但甘马科远离故乡，无法无天，而斯提亚任何人在修饰“甘马科”时都不会说“那个和男人搞的”，而会用“联合王国”或“剑客”或“尊敬的将军”。再说，听说此地烧香料时会拌入些许罂粟壳，而甘马科知道自己对官能快感太易上瘾。他知道，是因为在那些寒冷的夜里，三流作家的工作室里，威斯特提上裤子，沉默一会儿后，会主动翻出已死之人留下的珍珠散，弹开盒盖绅士地递给他。  
他自己不吸，而是会怔怔地瞪着除了甘马科之外这房内任何一样摆件看。墨迹斑斑的书桌、羽毛笔、烟黑的第一法师画像、外省少女教育读物云云。若格洛塔上校已死，此处为何会向柯利姆·威斯特敞开？这盛满幻梦诺言与爱意的方盒子、荒唐的温柔乡，不应早就向这无名无姓的平民小子关闭了么？但他弹开盒盖的动作是如此优雅，甘马科可以赌五十个天秤币他是从格洛塔上校那里学来的，于是他拈出一点，吸入鼻中。  
我们明天可以去练剑。下午三点，元帅广场，你和我。甘马科流着被呛出的眼泪说道。你知道的，我想去参加剑斗大赛。

蒙扎复活一事使他短暂失措，虽然他从不曾认为自己能活成壮丽的古典悲剧。首先悲剧的主角应有一段两厢情愿的恋情。其次，悲剧自有其正义，但在他与蒙扎无可避免的决斗到来之前，他无法确信自己……或奥索大公……将会获得绝对胜利。  
再者，悲剧与预言与当众的吻——那些冲突，是带着白色面具的少年演员的专利。故事因他们的死达到高潮。而甘马科或蒙扎的死大抵只意味着下一个战火连绵的夏季。  
但复活，复活这件事本身并不令人吃惊。恰恰相反。他很熟悉复活。与古尔库休战谈判的消息传来时第一骑兵团早已几易其主，他与威斯特的关系在一种熟练的闭耳塞听中逐渐默契。那是个腐烂而香甜的夏天，无比接近他怀着嫉妒屡屡想象的、属于上校与他忠诚友人的安格兰之夏。五次比试中，甘马科可以撂倒威斯特三次。唯一使他气恼的唯独只有他始终无法揣度威斯特输给他是真心还是诈降。威斯特擅长诈降。他对上级说话恭敬有礼。这是格洛塔上校爱上他的原因吗？他爱上他如爱上一条狗？  
谜底到来时他在威斯特的床上醒来，而对方早已离开。工作狂。但威斯特上尉腐蚀他如同当年格洛塔上校腐蚀奥斯通姆火爆脾气的少年。甘马科突然懒得再行遮掩。总会有人看出来的，如同当年上校和他的副官用尽手段遮掩耳目，在甘马科眼中那些心意仍分明到扎眼。现在甘马科不真的恨了，不真的嫉妒，至少在他走入那间工作室之后，在他真正置身于故事之中后。他半心半意地好奇格洛塔上校挣扎过多久才终于同他恳切的副官堕入凡尘。或相反：或许真正的艺术品一直是柯利姆·威斯特？那个不肯吸食珍珠散来做一点点梦的，普通的人。  
他穿戴整齐，前往军营处理昨日剩余的文件。

那时他仍是联合王国人，而联合王国崇拜命运女神。所以当然威斯特会先于他看见古尔库交换战俘的名单。他负责人事。当然威斯特会先于他看见那个名字。他们两人都那样欲盖弥彰地迷恋过他。当然他会用军务为借口逃避现实。他们这机缘凑巧本也不算现实。当然，当那艘满载古尔库战俘的船抵达阿杜瓦的港口时，当那死于宿命的黄昏的桥下的、大理石雕像塑成的少年情人复活之时、他会去见他。  
他会去见那如爱狗一样爱着他的人，虽然这样说对格洛塔还是对威斯特都太不公平。  
但威斯特会去与格洛塔相见，终会选择去与他相见。甘马科感到恶心而背过身去时，他会注视那张扭曲的脸仿佛一切未变；他会因被那复活之人拒绝而重新坠入爱河，他们的故事会因为拒绝而再次展开。他们共同的秘密情人复活而他们同为共犯。这一念想在威斯特落荒而逃的瞬间，成为了两人不宣而战的共识。  
这便是他争不过柯利姆·威斯特的地方：他爱美，他只爱美，甘马科对自己心知肚明。

多年后特维丝小姐被迫下嫁联合王国时，将对他说人不该被所爱之人定义。她的头颅将仰得极高。甘马科想安慰她，但那时她的手与夏蕾伯爵夫人死死交握，而联合王国任何人在修饰“甘马科”时从不会用“联合王国”或“剑客”或“尊敬的将军”，而会用“那个和男人搞的”——于是安慰的话，他是一句都说不出口了。  
毕竟他并不真的需要性，不会比对联合王国第一剑士的名号更加需要。然而他被放逐的原因，却并非是篡取死者的军衔或桂冠或情人。何其讽刺。  
但也许他是活该，因后来那向他伸出手的陌生中尉为他写来蹩脚的情诗，称赞他眼睛哀伤美丽。那孩子从米德兰调来，他原是步兵，自己攒钱备的马具。他不认得格洛塔上校，对他而言甘马科便是最近于艺术品的事情。不是人，是事情。他遂把中尉收为副官如豢养一条狗。  
军中自有法庭，甘马科这点小事尚惊动不了审问部，于是他至离开亦未见过格洛塔一面，亦未能向他忏悔与威斯特共犯的罪行。他没有向任何人供出威斯特或格洛塔。米德兰来的中尉不肯同他前往西港，于是他们在阿杜瓦的港口潦草分别。

他们在姿态优美的白色少年间如情人般纠缠。她变丑了，亦变弱了，那是从地狱中爬出的尸体必有的狼狈。他轻松将蒙扎·慕卡多逐过一座又一座大理石雕像，如在千里之外阿杜瓦的元帅广场，千日又千日之前，他将如约而至的威斯特逼至第一法师与传奇审问长之间雕像的阴影之下，因无法摸透对方到底是真落下风还是兵不厌诈，干脆摔下长剑用拳头将对方重击在地。  
和他打去啊。威斯特抬头时那双眼都像在叫嚣。有本事和已死之人打去啊！  
“操你丫的！”蒙扎嘶叫，吐出一口带牙的血。  
“不错的提议，但我对你弟弟更有兴趣。”他回道。这话本意真诚，但蒙扎听来必是讽刺。她那密布疤痕的脸扭得更加狰狞。  
让我们祈祷永远不会有需要本纳亲手拔剑的那天——于是在塔林大公秋风瑟瑟的公馆里，他走上前去，半抱住他傲慢而无资本的少年情人，一下，两下，补刀定要既狠且准。因他爱美，他只爱美，他心知肚明这一次他将无法熬过复活之人迟来的审判。

甘马科前往斯提亚因北方苦寒，苏极克语言不通，旧帝国瘴气横生，而古尔库是他永恒噩梦。甘马科前往斯提亚，与斯提亚名谚“my bed my business”绝无关系，人不该被所爱之人定义，乔装出游的特维丝小姐与他在烟馆中初遇起便这么说。塔林已是甘马科拜访的最后一座城市，他本不期望命运在此会有转机。  
她将他引荐给奥索大公时牵着夏蕾的手亦不松开。塔林的珍珠和红宝石，即使她们的目光有时逡巡自绿松石、珊瑚或玛瑙。或寒铁：那是奥索大公的千剑团里，一男一女两位出挑的年少佣兵。特维丝与夏蕾对了一个眼神，向女性款款走去。他不得不跟上。  
你一定是甘马科，被留下的那位少年这样说道。我是本纳·慕卡多，我听过你的事迹！联合王国第一剑客，好生厉害。甘马科在等待慕卡多对他被放逐一事公式化的惋惜，但慕卡多只是伸出手来。他戴着斯提亚传统的白色面具，遮住眼睛，露出下半张脸上那已死之人的笑容。  
欢迎来到塔林，本纳·慕卡多说，毫不知晓他的秘密。阿杜瓦千里之外，塔林烧着南部香料的贡多拉上，黄昏退去，靛紫的夜降临，运河氤氲的雾水间，提琴暧昧而低回。元帅广场第一法师的雕像、三流作家的工作室、联合王国的所有律法，都在他身后、甘马科的流放之地与最后故乡，如命运般坍塌。

**Author's Note:**

> 我很喜欢甘马科，因为他那句"Better I have them (sculpture masterpieces) than the fire"。因为他虚伪又优雅的慈悲。因为他是阿乔正写的第一个基佬但他的故事和性向没有半点关系；因为他和Terez在不同场合都被称作Connoisseur但他所鉴赏的是超越情爱的、触不可及的东西。任何人都能成为任何人的大理石情人，但他兜兜转转，总是在相爱之人的故事之外，只能与艺术品相拥死去。
> 
> 他和本纳搭配的有趣之处也正在于 同为后台之人了。
> 
> 但这些都是边写边解剖出来的东西，于是正文果然还是更像凌晨三点的失智梦话了。
> 
> 我知道正文有很多时间地点设定错误但懒得查了，酱。


End file.
